


Everything Has Changed

by jadeswallow



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswallow/pseuds/jadeswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met because of a drama five years ago. What have become of them now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010 [HERE](http://jadeswallow.livejournal.com/39460.html#cutid1).  
> I took the rumors from Arama, and use my imagination to make up the stories about what’s happening behind the rumors.

We all forget how fast time goes by. In the blink of an eye, five years had passed since he first met her.

 

 

_“Member of popular Johnny's group Arashi, Ninomiya Kazunari (26) and actress Mizukawa Asami (26) are said to have visited a bar together. They were together until late at night - then left after five hours at about midnight. They seemed to have a harmonious relationship and behaved very suggestively with one another.”_

Nino sighed and put the magazine down. Those reporters are like monsters, eating rumors and vomiting out bigger ones than they were supposed to be.  
  
Stretching his leg and sipping his coffee, he wondered how people around him would react, his managers and higher ups in Johnny’s of course, the other members too, but also...someone else.

 

Time went by so quickly. He has changed. Would people around him change too?

 

\---

 

Masami flipped open her phone, her thumb pressed the icon for phonebook and scrolled down the letters…H..I..J..K, and stopped. Her eyes stared intensely at the name, her mind wandered imagining the face, the laugh, the words hidden behind the meaning of that name alone.

She started smiling but stopped when her gaze met the table in front of her. There, mixed with some lipsticks, eye shadows, brushes, and nail-polishes, several magazines spread messily across it. It seemed ordinary. Some magazines to read while they did her makeup and nails, but in her heart, she knew they would never be just ordinary magazines.

Masami looked around, although she knew for sure that no one is in the room beside her, and looked back to her phone’s screen. Her thumbs moved slowly to the green icon.

One press and her curiosity would be solved. She hesitated for a while. But, what if? What if? There are so many meanings behind those two words, two words which have been a burden these past few months. What if? She sighed and gained all her courage to press ‘Call’.

One ring. Two rings.

“Hello?” A greeting, a little hesitation

“H…Hi,” her answer came a little husky

“Um….”

“Mmmm…”

Silence followed

“Is it true?” Masami blurted it out, felt a little regretful but also relieved when she said it.

“Is what true?” the answer was said after he’s been quiet for a while

“You know what I’m talking about.”

He chuckled, “That’s what I always like about you, always so honest.”

“Isn’t that what you don’t like about me?” She bit her lip right after the words came out of her mouth.

“Mmhh…that’s true as well, depends on the situation.” Nino took some time before he continued. “It’s true.”

Masami held her breath for a few seconds and crumpled the magazine in her hands, “Thanks for telling the truth.”

“You know how much I hate lying about these kinds of things,” he replied. “Is that all?” A question, a sign for her to stop.

“Mmm...That’s all. After all, there’s nothing left between us, right?”

“Then why did you call?”

She stopped. Yes why indeed? “I…I don’t know.”

 

 

_Time went by so quickly. Has she changed? Has he changed?_

 

\---

 

Nino stared at his phone for a long time. This was too surreal.

Eight months. Eight months since they last contacted each other. Was this the way to attract her attention, by getting reporters to catch him when he had a date with a girl? Well, not just a girl, clearly not just an ordinary girl. But Masami didn’t know what they’re talking about during the meeting. Her. And their relationship.

Nino rubbed his face slowly, cleaning up some of the coffee which he spilled on the table. Too many break-ups and getting back together again since he first met her five years ago. Should he try again? Or should he give up? If only love could be cleaned as easy as this coffee stain.

His mind stopped thinking when he heard someone knocking at the door. “Nino-chan, they’re going to need us soon. You should change into your costume.” Aiba’s face showed up, and he was wearing some bright sparkling outfit for their performance on Music Station. Nino looked at the clock in the wall, surprised. Aiba was right of course, they were going to perform in less than an hour, and Nino usually is the fastest to get ready.

Trying to ignore all the glitter, Nino stared at those innocent eyes of his best friend, searching for doubts, for judgments, for pain. Some signs of what he should do next. “Are you not going to ask me anything?”

Aiba looked like he’s about to say something, but then his face went blank, and then he answered, “I’m not.” Before Nino could say anything again, he continued, “As long as you’re happy, I am happy. There’s nothing now between me and Asami.”

 

 

_Time went by so quickly. Everything has changed._

 

\---

 

“Hey, watch out! You’ll drop that.”

“I won’t. You should look at your own basket.”

“Nah, I could take care both of our baskets, if you just let me.”

“I won’t.”

“What?”

“You should look at your face!” Asami giggled. “We can just put our things and eat here. You don’t need to carry those baskets again,” she pointed to a tree next to them.

“Now stop whining, I can’t stand it!” she added when she saw Nino pouted.

Nino smiled while looking at her pulling Eikura Nana’s hands to the tree. Asami is one of a few people who could scold him like that. Nino was thankful for her, especially since he didn’t open his heart to many people.

He might look friendly outside, but deep down, he’s bad with people. Unfortunately, people usually were interested in him. He would pretend to be interested in them instead, that’s how he was able to maintain a distance. Asami is a different case since she was not deceived by these lies, she came straight at him, erasing the distance between them.

His thoughts were stopped when Sho came from behind him. At first, he only stood beside him, still holding a basket of food, looking nervous and unsure of himself. Then he grumbled, asking an unexpected question “So, what’s up with you and Asami? Is the rumor going to turn out to be true this time?”

Nino looked at Sho in disbelief. This is the first time he ever asked him about his love relationship and more importantly, in the middle of a birthday party for his best friend, Katsumi.

“You know there’s always some truth behind every rumor, Sho,” Nino yawned, pretending to look uninterested. “Including yours with Hikki or Kobayashi Mao,” he rubbed his chin and stretched his body, stealing a glance at the man beside him.

Sho chose to ignore that statement and turned his gaze away to the field’s other side. “I just don’t want Arashi to be ruined because of a love triangle. There’s too many things put at stake with your new relationship. We worked hard to get here,” he said it all with one take of breath.

“What? To this field?” Nino played around with his answers.

Sho finally smacked his head, “I’m serious, Nino.”

“I know you’re serious,” Nino still tried to throw a joke, “Since I’m usually the one who scold you.”

Turning his eyes away from Sho, he looked at Asami and Nana who were having fun preparing for the food.

Nino shrugged his head off to another tree not too far from there, started walking. Sho understood and put his basket next to Asami, soon followed him, catching up with Nino’s steps.

“It’s true, but it’s not true as well.”

Leaning his body on the tree, Sho looked at him with quizzical look. He didn’t say anything, he waited for his friend to say more since that’s the way Sho is. He might look like a dork on their TV shows, but he knew when to keep his mouth opened and when to close it, and this was one of those latter times.

“I like Asami, I really do,” Nino tried to explain himself. “She’s special, but I can’t look at her in that way. And this is not because she was with Aiba either,” He added quickly.

Sho stayed silent. He knew Nino will say more.

“Asami is one of many people who have touched my heart,” he stopped.

Nino walked a few steps away from Sho, avoiding his eyes. “I guess our relationship are like siblings, I know I could always lean on her, but I can’t love her in a romantic way.” Nino let it all out like he has been practicing it over and over again to himself before. “Plus, like you have said, I don’t want to hurt Aiba-chan, whether it was over between them or not.”

Sho nodded, it made sense. He won’t force Nino more than he’s supposed to be. Sho’s just worried about Arashi too much sometimes. Arashi is too precious to be destroyed by something like this.

He looked at the girls in the distance, pinching his lips as tough he’s not sure if he’s allowed to say something, “Then, what about Masami? They’re best friends, aren’t they, Asami and Masami?”

For Nino, this next question come as a surprise, after all they’ve never talked about their love interests before. But it was not entirely unexpected.

Nino looked at Katsumi, Asami, and Nana, who were waving at them to come over.

One year ago, Masami was still very near to him, just like them at this moment.

 

 

_“How come we can’t walk together in public?” that question came out again of her mouth._

“You know why. I’m a Johnny’s. That’s why.” Nino rubbed his forehead. How many times did they have to gone through this?

“But Yamapi walks with Abiru Yuu, Nagase with Aibu Saki, and Hina with Toda Erika.”

“Have you been checking gossip magazines?” Nino eyeing her. Has this problem bothered her so much to the extent she read and compared all Johnny’s rumors?

“…”

“Then why don’t you go out with them instead?””

“Because I’m stuck here with a coward who only dare to does a home date!”

“Don’t call me a coward!”

“Then what are you? You’re afraid Johnny’s will separate us like they did with your previous girlfriends,” she stopped for a while. “They were in the past but you never got the guts to try again”

“…”

“It’s different now, Kazu-chan. We’re already adults.”

“…”

“5 years! I have been patient enough for 5 years!” she sobbed.

“…”

“If you still don’t have the bravery to announce our relationship, let’s break up,” her voice came as a whisper. “I can’t stand it anymore.”

“…”

“Okay, let’s break up.” Nino decided, looking at Masami in the eye, “I don’t want to make you suffer again.”

“Fi…Fine then,” she looked rather surprised although she was the one who asked for it in the first place.

Silence

“I hope you find your happiness with someone else, Masami-chan, someone who could hold your hands in public.”

Masami looked at the floor, and exhaled deeply.

“Kazu-chan, I…I thanked you…for all these times...your attention and all...”

“I…I…” Masami looked like she’s about to cry, Nino just didn’t know if it’s because of regret or anger. She walked towards him and surprisingly hugged him tight for a few seconds. He returned that hug.

“Goodbye Kazu-chan,” was her last words before she closed the door.

That’s their last fight. But not their first, and not the first time they broke up either.

“We’ll only hurt each other, Sho-chan.” Nino rubbed his face “Over and over again.”

“She just believes it when she heard all the rumors about me and Asami. She doesn’t want to pursue it any longer,” he halted for a second. “It’s time to put an end to this story.”

 

 

_Time went by so quickly. She has changed. And he has changed._

 

\---

 

We all forget how fast time goes. In the blink of an eye, five years have passed since she met him.

 

“Have you heard of new Matsujun’s gossip?” her stylist asked while looking curiously at her.

Trying hard to keep her expression neutral, she shrugged her shoulders. “Yes, why?”

“Nothing,” The stylist just shook her head. “I just thought you two will be a cute couple,” her eyes glisten teasingly “Well I guess it’s one of the things which will never happen in the way I want it to be, huh?”

Mao swallowed. “He’s a Johnny. He’s not supposed to have a girlfriend,” and yet the news have proven her wrong.

_*Ding!*_

Mao looked at her new text message.

Masami. Reporters don’t know that they know each other quite well since they met in one of Jun’s party, when she and Nino are still together. ‘He said it’s true.’

She has asked her about the truth behind Nino’s rumors with Asami. Mao typed her reply quickly. ‘I’m sorry to hear that. Hey, you still got me, right?’

‘Thanks, dear. But you need to pay more attention to your love life as well!’

‘Do you mean Jun?’ Masami loves to tease her about him

‘Of course. What’s the development now? He’s on the gossip magazine as well, that’s the reason you asked me about Nino’s rumor, right?”

Mao typed, ‘There’s nothing between us.”

But then she remembered the feeling she has when she heard the gossip for the first time, how she nearly has a heart attack when she knew about his car accident. She, of all people knew, nothing is not the right word anymore.

She erased the letters and typed again, knowing she can be honest with her, ‘To tell you the truth, I don’t know.’

Pressing enter, she sighed, and read the gossip once more.

 

 

_“Shibasaki Kou has become good friends with Matsumoto Jun. The two acted as brother and sister together in Fuji TV's 50th Anniversary drama special Wagaya no Rekishi. They seem to have gotten along very well while filming. Recently they were spotted going out for dinner with a group of friends. After five hours, everyone left separately by taxi. However - Shibasaki did not go straight home and instead headed over to Matsumoto's place.”_

 

Time really went by fast. She remembered the first time he met Jun five years ago. “I’m Matsumoto Jun,” that wide smile of him has never changed.

Scrolling down until she found what she was looking for, Mao stared at his photo in her phonebook. And Jun’s photo staring back at her, looked a little mad.

She has taken the photo candidly while Jun was eating, and he’s not too happy with the fact that he looked unprepared in that photo.

She smiled when she remembered what Jun had said about it, “I have many better photos, just replace that ugly picture!” but somehow she loved this photo better.

However, her smile vanished when she remembered those nights.

“Why, Mao? Please give me a reason. We know each other better than anyone else. We get along really well. Why?” that smile was gone for a while when she rejected him four years ago.

“I don’t know, Jun-kun. You’re too famous your fangirls could trample me any moment. Besides you’re too old for me,” she has tried to joke at first, like the way they always were when they’re alone. “You’re a Johnny’s.”

That’s actually her number one reason. But how could she say that to him? She didn’t want to force him to choose since she knew Arashi means everything for him.

When he saw her with the same confused look, she continued, “You’re too good for me.” Mao almost cried. She didn’t want to lose him. “I consider you as my best friend.”

Jun looked hurt. “I’m just 4 years older,” he grumbled. Of all the reasons, that’s the only one he could answer instantly at the moment.

Mao reached out and held his hand. “Please, Ouji,” that’s her nickname for him. “I don’t want to lose you. If we become lovers and it doesn’t work out, I’ll lose you forever. Can we stay as friends, please?”

That’s the same reason she gave him when he tried again two years ago. She has never understood why, but Mao felt thankful that Jun still wanted to stay beside her after that. They stayed as friends and Jun moved from one woman to the next, and she has never minded them.

But this one was different. She knew it was different.

While the stylist done her hair, Mao look at the mirror gloomily. It’s not her reflection which she saw, but the night before the date when she made the call.

“Ouji, do you want to meet up in Shun’s place? He's holding a party tonight.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. I already told Shun.” He sounded anxious, but also ridiculously happy.

“Oh, where are you going?” Mao couldn’t hold her curiosity.

“I’m going to meet up with someone.”

“Is it a date?”

“Yep!” Somehow the cheerful tone irked Mao. He has never sounded so cheerful for a date before.

“Oh, who is she?”

“What? You sound like my mom,” he laughed. “See you later okay?”

 

 

Her gaze came back to her reflection in the mirror. Mao sighed again. They say with every sigh you throw, you’ll lose happiness, but she’s not sure she cared anymore.

Jun has never been so secretive before. Now, she found out who that special woman was through gossip magazines. And still no news from him, who was probably lost in love at this moment.

Mao didn’t know why she felt so irritated. Was it because he wouldn’t have much time to spend with her again? Or was it because another reason? Was she brave enough to find the reason?

But what if he really found the woman she’s looking for this time, what would she do? What if the woman is not the one, what would she do? What if? What if? Oh so many what ifs floating in her mind right now.

 

 

_Time went by so quickly, and he has changed._

 

\---

 

Jun looked at the scenery outside the balcony of his apartment. It’s his day-off, time to take a break from all his activities, but his mind thinking of something he could never take a break of. Mao.

“You’re thinking of someone else.” Kou has said when they’re cuddling in his sofa.

“Eh?”

“Don’t you dare pretend you didn’t hear me.” She punched him lightly, “I said, your mind is not here.”

“That’s not what you said,” Jun chuckled.

“So you did actually hear me!” Kou pouted.

Jun laughed again when he saw that. Kou then punched him more, added it with throwing pillows at him.

She’s a nice girl, Jun thought. She has always been so understanding but so honest at the same time. He tightened his grip on the railings, when he thought about it now, that’s the reason why he wanted to be with her so badly in the first place.

She reminds her of someone else, someone important, someone he should know was irreplaceable, at least for him.

“You’re right,” he has admitted.

Kou smiled, proud at how her guess was right, but also trying to hide the fact that she is hurt inside.

“Then why are you still here with me? Why don’t you confess your feelings to her as soon as possible?”

“I have, but she rejected me. Twice,” he whispered the last word. “I’m afraid if I push her again I’ll lose her.” I can’t afford that, he thought. Her smile has always been the source of my happiness. I didn’t want to see her cry again. She’s far too precious for me.

Kou considered these facts deeply for a moment, “But she stays beside you even after she rejected you twice?”

“Hmmm,” Jun nodded.

“Do you ever think, why?”

Why indeed? Jun let his mind flying to the sky. Was she saying what he’s been thinking about, what if…?

 

 

_Time went by so quickly, and he hasn’t changed. Would she change?_

 

\---

 

“But he’s a Johnny,” Mao reasoned.

“Mmmhhh…” Shun nodded.

“He couldn’t have a public girlfriend!” Mao added, stirring her drink rather furiously. She didn’t know why she felt very irritated. She has good reasons not to be with him, didn’t she? She was capable to reject his charm all this time, didn’t she?

“Mao…”

“I will be miserable if I am with him!” Mao said angrily.

“Mao,” Shun held her face to gain her attention. “You already know the answer, don’t you? Why do you try to excuse yourself?” Seeing Mao’s cheek blushed from embarrassment, Shun laughed.

“Do you seriously believe your last statement? You should listen to yourself.”

“But…” Mao shook her face from Shun’s hand. “But Masami and Nino’s relationships didn’t work out well.”

Shun snorted, took his cup of coffee to his mouth and sipped it, “They were together for five years.” He returned his gaze from the cup and stared at Mao, “Besides, are you Masami? Is Jun Nino? Everyone has their own stories to be told.”

 

 

_Time went by so quickly. Did she dare to change?_

 

\---

 

“Mao,” Jun walked towards her, amazed by her beauty, as always.

They were in one of Shun’s parties. He should thank Shun someday for holding too many parties, Jun kept thinking as he became closer to her

Standing in the garden, Mao wore a blue knee-length dress, and when she turned around, he’s surprised to see she wore the necklace she bought for her from his trip to America. He held his breath. Could it be?

“Hey, Ouji,” Mao whispered. She has never been so nervous around him before. Has he seen the necklace? Has he realized what it means?

“The necklace looks good on you,” he touched it.

Mao stepped back, feeling dizzy just with a slight touch.

“Mao?”

She turned his back on him, “How’s Shibasaki-san?”

Silence for a moment, then a chuckled, “Why are you asking that? Are you jealous?”

“What if I am?” she almost screamed it, feeling so nervous she almost burst out. _Please don’t tell me it’s already too late, please don’t._ She kept chanting those words in her mind, treating them like a mantra.

“Mao…” Jun looked like he has just been hit by a lightning.

Mao rubbed her hands to her dress, trying to sweep away her anxiety.

“Is…is this for real?” Jun blurted it out, it seemed like he couldn’t control his emotion. “Are you really jealous?” he asked again, looking disbelief.

“Is…is this too late?” Mao didn’t know if she wants to hear the answer. “Have you and Shibasaki-san…” but her voice came to a stop when Jun suddenly hugged her tight.

“It’s never been too late,” he whispered to her ear.

Mao felt her anxiety gone. Her body relaxed in Jun’s arms. It felt so right, she wondered why it took 6 years for her to gain up the courage to be with him. She put her arms around Jun’s neck, closing the distance between them. “I’m sorry, I’ve only realized it now,” she sobbed.

“Well, it’s better than never right?” he laughed. The childish laugh which has always haunting her mind ever since she realized her feeling.

“But, what about Shibasaki-san?”

“Well, nothing really happened between us. She knew I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Mao blushed. Jun always know how to make a girl’s heart flustered, looking directly at her eyes while he said those words.

“But what about Johnny-san, will he let you be in a relationship with me?”

“Sssshhh…let me worry about that. Can’t you trust me?” he kissed her forehead, trying hard to hide his happiness. “Besides, I could always make you pregnant like Kimutaku did to his wife.”

She giggled, “Perhaps you should.”

“Eh?” Jun let her go in shock. “I’m only joking.”

She laughed harder, “I know, I’m only joking as well.” She was glad she could still tease him like the way they used to be.

Jun stared at her lovingly and pulled her to his arms again. “Thanks for willing to be with me.”

Mao laid his head on Jun’s shoulder, “Thanks for waiting.”

 

 

Inside, Nino looked at both of them from the distance. Finally, Jun could find some happiness. He made a toast to both of them, not feeling any jealousy although his own love life just ended.

“Nino-chan,” Aiba came up to him, holding hands with Becky. Nino just nodded, still want to sunk away his sorrows with some alcohol. Aiba let go of Becky and tapped his shoulder.

“Do you know who we just meet? Oguri-san surely has wide range of friends!” he talked excitedly.

“Who?” Nino doesn’t really feel interested.

“It’s your sister!” Becky told him

“What?”

That’s when Becky pulled a girl with her, a girl dressed in a gaudy animal printed dress, “Hey brother!”

“Nakai-san.” Nino shook her hand. He hesitated for a while before continuing, “Do you know what they say about couple who looks like each other?” he winked, “They are destined to be married.”

“Eh?” Risa blinked.

Nino smiled.

 

 

_Time went by so quickly. Everything has changed._


End file.
